


on nights we're alone, let's just blame it on love (cause I wanna be where you are)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, Kim Woojin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Overprotective! Bang Chan, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, all of stray kids are whipped for kim woojin, hints! threesome, kim woojin harem, mentions of threats, possessive chan, possessive! lee know minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: stray kids on how to share one kim woojin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Kim Seungmin/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	on nights we're alone, let's just blame it on love (cause I wanna be where you are)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 50th fic lmao.

Woojin has found himself in a dilemma.

He didn't know what to do when one wanted to go to karaoke together and the other one was feeling bored, needing some alone time with him.

So here he is stuck between the middle of Changbin and Seungmin. The two were arguing with each other about who needed the brunette's presence the most while tugging on his arms from both sides.

“Seungmin, let go of him.”

“ _No_ , why don't you release Woojinie hyung?”

Woojin felt like his body was going to break apart if he doesn't say something fast to save him the trouble.

“Binnie, Minnie,” trying to call for their attention but they were completely deaf to his voice. Flinching back on instinct as soon as they begin raising their speeches and it wasn't going to end well since he was on the receiving end of them.

“Changbin, can you just _let_ hyung be with me for tonight?”

“How about you _GIVE_ him to me instead? You know, I require much of his time whenever I need it.”

He was right, things were getting out of control when Seungmin decides to go to the hallway closet to get a plastic hammer as a weapon and Changbin grabs a cushion from the sofa nearby to use for defending himself.

“Oh no…” the oldest male begins panicking. “Please don't be violent, we can talk this out instead.”

“I hope you are _ready_ to die today,” Changbin says, voice filled with irritation.

“You should worry about yourself, you pizza freak,” retorts Seungmin, getting into a fighting stance. Changbin does the same. The two were ready to attack each other any second now.

“Can't believe this,” mutters Minho, slapping a patch on each of the injured dongsaengs' cheeks in front of him. “You're both ridiculous.”

They were all bruised up from the fight earlier and they even got in trouble by the leader when he had come home with the rest of Stray Kids following from their schedules.

“What the fuck made you think it was _ok_ to brawl in the living room like that?”

The Australian was pissed off and he was more pressed over the fact he has found red markings on Woojin's wrists. “You guys don't think shit thoroughly. Hell, you _dare_ to hurt Woojinnie again and I'll come for your asses, you hear me?”

Chan takes Woojin to their shared room after receiving their inclinations from one hard glare to go and ‘help’ the brunette heal his wounds in private.

“It's his fault, not mine,” childishly Changbin plays the blame game once the two left them behind with Minho to deal with the situation in the meantime.

Seungmin growls. “Me? Says _you_ , you're the _one_ who wouldn't fucken leave Woojin alone in the first place.” another argument broke upon them.

“Why would I even do that? You're practically a Satan.”

“It's better than being a stupid asshole like yourself.”

**PAK**.

The sound of a loud smack is heard throughout the room and Hyunjin pops his head in.

“Is everything ok in here?”

Minho waves him off before he goes back to punishing the two. He has enough by this point. “I'm surprised you idiots aren't dead yet. If I was in Chan's position, I would've already murdered you both to be honest, because I don't give a _shit_ about your wellbeing after what you have done to Wooj,” scowling in anger as he mentions the earlier events that have landed them in this whole mess.

They exchange dirty looks of blaming one and another, and this gets the dancer to raise his hand in the air. “What? Do you want another one? I don't mind a second round but this time I'll give you a _beating_ along with it,” his threat is loud and clear and the two drops their glares.

Minho smirks. “That's what I thought, you brats think—”

Then Jeongin enters the bedroom with a tray of two glass cups of fresh orange juice with ice. “Hi, did I come at the wrong time?”

The third eldest shakes his head and goes over to pats the youngest on his shoulders. “Nah, it's your turn to take over here kid, I'm going to check on your Wooji,” leaving to walk through the door, but sends his last message over his shoulders to the two resting in separate beds to the hidden warning underneath.

“Behave or _else_.” the direct translation of ‘I won't hesitate to end your asses at the spot.’

Shutting the door closed, his frame disappears and Jeongin quickly sets down the tray on the table between the two.

“Wow, what did you clowns do to make Minho that mad huh?” earning weak protests from his hyungs at the informal language.

“Yah! Where's the respect maknae?”

“You have got to be kidding me if you're putting me on the same level as him.”

And when the next morning comes, their argument was long forgotten when Woojin comes to them both in the kitchen, giving each of them a peck on the mouth, surprising them by the early affection.

The brunette was wearing one of Chan's larger white t-shirt and Minho's grey boxers underneath, showing off his elegant tanned thighs.

They can see the visible lovebites and hickeys on his collarbones and on his neck courtesy of what has happened last night.

“Next _time_ , let's have a three-way ok? I love you two,” pulling away with a cute giggle and he makes his way to sit on Jisung's lap and shares breakfast with Yongbok feeding him bites of the pancakes he made for all of them.

With that promise made, Changbin and Seungmin made amends in the end so they can get their alone time with the sensual brunette sending them a seductive look towards their direction.

Yeah, they could get on the same page as Woojin was pulled to straddled Hyunjin's thighs and starts making out in the open for everyone to see and enjoy secretly at the exposed skin the oldest was displaying in view.

**Author's Note:**

> from an old work but edited it and this is the final results ~
> 
> kim woojin is the eternal beauty we all need in this world. no one can outshine his angel-like presence! ❤❤❤


End file.
